


It's All Been Done Before

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Been Done Before

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to lj on December 23, 2008. 
> 
> Thanks to linda3m for the encouragement and indulgence and last minute suggestion. Big thanks to paian for her excellent suggestions and detailed commentary. And also a thank you to thefourthvine for her input as well. I couldn't have done it without everyone's help.


End file.
